newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konkurs muzyczny to zabójcza zabawa!
Dakota:'''Ostatnio wygrał Jay,ale nietykalność dostała też Dawn,odpadła Zoey,a Dawn zmieniła styl,co dziś czeka zawodników?Dowiecie się oglądając nas! Opening: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli później z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym leży na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój. Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Cody'ego. Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn, a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana, który spadł na ramiona Samey. Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojść do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce wskoczyć do wulkanu, ale powstrzymuje ją B. Josee jeździ na zamarzniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wodę, ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Camerona w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maskę którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym każdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień. Duncan popycha Cody'ego ,ale łapie go Dawn. Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota, która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis: Total Drama on the Magicae Island. Willa '''Jay(PZ):Minus bycia antagonistą jest jeden...Jesteś głównym celem do wykopu,co oznacza że muszę ciągle wygrywać zadania...Coś mi mówi że dzisiaj przyda mi się drobiazg który znalazłem wczoraj po wyzwaniu Dakota:'Za chwilę zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Mimo że zegarek pokazywał 12:00 było ciemno.W miejscu do którego Dakota zebrała uczestników świeciły się kolorowe reflektory,wielka scena i ławka z jury gdzie byli:Topher,Duncan,Igor,Dj i Dakota. '''Dakota:'Waszym wyzwaniem jest...Konkurs muzyczny!Będą dwie rundy,a do drugiej dojdą 3 osoby.1 runda zacznie się teraz,a 2 jutro.Zaczyna Dawn! 1 Runda '''Występ Dawn Zaczęła grać muzyka Dawn:'Ehh...Zejdzie mi z drogi,Jestem Dawn,Nie zapominaj!Z Dawn marna trwa mina!Wy mnie nie znacie!Ja znam karate!Przydzwonię wam w czache i skoczę na klate!Jestem mądra,a wy wcale i ja was pożrę jak świeże chrupiące rogale!....Życzę wam powodzenia.Koniec :) '''Dj:'Aż się spietrałem Każdy z jury kiwa głową 'Dakota:'Dam 2 'Igor:'4,moj charakter nie pozwala dać więcej 'Topher:'6 bo jesteś śliczna(pokazuje znak"zadzwoń") 'Dj:'1 'Duncan:'10 Każdy się na niego dziwnie patrzy 'Duncan:'No co?Musiała wymyślać na szybko i pewnie te słowa wpadły jej do głowy,a nie miała wiele czasu i świetny nowy styl 'Dawn:'Dokładnie i dzięki '''Występ Emmy Zaczyna śpiewać Emma:'Ja...Tak...Bardzo...Nie znoszę śpiewać!Ohh,jak ja nie znoszę śpiewać!Ohhh,Niech to się wreśćie skończy!Bo ja tego show mam już dość!Ohhh,ja nie chce śpiewać!Zatrzymać to!Zatzymać to!No skońcie już grać!Ja,nie chcę śpiewać!Ohh,to już koniec! '''Jury:'10! '''Występ Jay'a Jay pokazał im środkowy palec i poszedł Dakota:'To i tak jak na razie był najlepszy występ Każdy kiwa głową na tak i pokazują tabliczke z "10" 'Występ Sammy Zaczęła grać muzyka Sammy:'Ohh...No dobra zaśpiewam:Czemu każecie nam śpiewać?Nikt nie chce i nikt nie lubi.Mam już dość i kończe,pa! Każdy daje 2 z wyjątkiem Duncana który daje 6 '''Dakota:'Teraz Ca... 'Cody i Cameron:'Rezygnujemy z wyzwania! 'Dakota:'W porządk w takim razie w 2 rundzie będą:Dawn,Emma i Jay.Jutro piosenki muszą być dłuszcze i lepsze! Przygotowania Jay podszedł do Emmy która zastanawiała się nad piosenką 'Jay:'Emma przyszłem by zapro... 'Emma:'Stop!Nie gadam z luzerami....świetne słowa do piosenki! <3 'Jay:'Serio jeszcze się nad tym zastanawiasz?Ja skończyłem wieki temu Przewraca oczami i idzie. Dawn w tym czasie również zastanawiała się nad słowami.Wtedy podszedł do niej Cody 'Cody:'Hej co słychać?Widzę że zmieniłaś styl.Z fioletem ci do twarzy 'Dawn:'Hej i dzięki.Możesz na razie pujść zastanawiam się na słowami i chyba już je znam :) Cody trochę smutny,ale odszedł,Dawn zaczęła podśpiewywać początek: '''You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. (Pol.Możesz być masłem orzechowym do mojej galaretki. Możesz być motylkami, które czuję w brzuchu. Możesz być kapitanem, a ja pierwszym oficerem. Możesz być moimi dreszczami na naszej pierwszej randce.) Występy Dakota:'Jako 1 wystąpi Jay! Jay wchodzi na scene '''Dakota:'Jak pokażesz środkowi palec,to dyskfa.Start! Zaczęła grać muzyka 'Jay:'ok! Piosenka: maybe I was once good, but now the end, because I'm not going to be good. I am pure evil, and as we know evil will always beat good. I'll be the guardian of your nightmares and dreams killer. You never defeat me. Sometimes I do not need it, but so what? I'm dangerous, so be careful, because who meets me this hard pulls. He attacks you at the earliest opportunity. Because in the end you do not know what is lurking in the shadows 'Dakota:'No nieźle,a teraz 'Jay:'A co z moją oceną/ 'Dakota:'Zobaczysz jak się skonczą wszystkie występy ;),a teraz Emma 'Emma:'Jestem gotowa,i chce dać dedykacje Jay'owi ;) 'Dakota:'A,więc start i ok! piosenka: Stop! Don't talk to me! You are a loser and deep. I am for this totally cool. T-Totally. While I am the queen of you are nothing. You do not scare me! Stop! Don't talk to me! You're a loser and deep. I am for this totally cool. T-Totally. You can be with me, you do not win, you're just a pawn in this game. It's like I have an ace up his sleeve. Stop! Don't talk to me! You're a loser and deep. I am for this totally cool. T-Totally. As Gypsy confronts the Kajtkiem, so I'm going to deal with you! Stop! Don't talk to me! You're a loser and deep. I am for this totally cool. T-Totally. 'Dakota:'I teraz czas na słodką Dawn!Chcesz ją komuś zadetykować? 'Dawn:'Tak,ale nie powiem komu Piosenka: You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin' Or u can be the sun when it shines in the morning'. Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause your the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both of us, of us And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you. We're the perfect two. You can be the prince and I can be your princess. You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. 'Dakota:'Gdyby to ode mnie zależało wygrała by dawn,ale tak nie jest 'Jay:'Jak to?!To od ciebie nie zależy?! 'Dakota:'W tym odcinku,ponieważ to nasi widzowie będą głosować!A teraz przerwa by mieli czas by zagłosować! (Od Autora:Tak,w tym odcinku to wy wybieracie który występ był the best!Głosujcie w ankiecie na dole i głosujecie nie jak lubicie postać tylko po piosence ;) ) 'Dakota:'Mam wyniki i wygrywa Emma! 'Emma:'Jest! <3 Ceremonia 'Dakota:'Dziś bezpieczni są:Emma,Sammy,Cody i Dawn!Jay ty masz tu samych wrogów,a ciebie Cam prawie wogóle nie widać.A odpada wynikiem 5-1 ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JAY! '''Wszyscy::D 'Jay:'Sorry,ale dziś was nie opuszczę bo mam(Z keiszeni wyjmuję figurkę która wygląda jak głowa Dakoty)Immunitet! 'Cam:'W takim razie ja odpadam :( Różdżka Wstydu 'Dakota:'Dzisiaj nie ma rymowanki,kujon odpada koniec gadki!O,a jednak się zrymowało! Cam znikł Materiał dodatkowy (Uwaga,ten materiał może wywrócić cały sezon o 180 stopni.Może się równierz wydawać straszny dla osob o slabych nerwach,sam autor się go boi i to nie na żarty) Całe tło jest ciemne,tylko na środku jest coś w rodzaju kuli na których widać poczynania finałowej 5.Na kuli są za to zielone ręce z wielkimi czerwonymi paznokciami,które bez problemu mogłyby rozciąć stal.Nagle nad kulą otwierają się 12 par oczu. '1 ???:'Jak długo to może trwać?!Nie możemy poprostu ich wszystkich wykończyć?! '2 ???:'Spokojnie siostro.Mamy już większość z nich.Nie długo otworzą się portale i wtedy będziemy mogli ich wszystkich zabić! Ekran przesuwa się w prawo gdzie widać wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników ktorzy mają z czymś jakieś problemy(min.Zoey która jakby chodziła po czymś bardzo gorącym,Spuda którego jakby ktoś bił,a do tego był cały w guzach,Shawna który jakby tonął i nie mógłby oddychać) Ekran znów przesówa się w pawo gdzie widać lalki podobne do finałowej 5 i prowadzących,a na końcu słychać straszny śmiech(prawdopodobnie tamtej 12) Czy materiał dodatkowy był fajny i straszny? nie i nie tak i tak straszny nie,fajny tak straszny tak,fajny nie Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Odcinki